Crystalia Amaquelin
Crystalia "Crystal" Amaquelin is an Inhuman and the younger sister of Queen Medusa. While she was still a child, war erupted and force Crystal and her kinsmen to flee Attilan. Crystal passed through adolescence into adulthood while wandering through Asia, Europe, and finally America in search of Crystal's amnesiac sister. When they caught up to Medusa in New York, Medusa had sought refuge with the Fantastic Four, mistaking her kinsmen for her enemies. Relatives *Kobar (maternal grandfather) *La (maternal grandmother) *Quelin (father) *Ambur (mother) *Medusalith Amaquelin (sister) *Ronan (husband, separated) *Pietro Maximoff (ex-husband) *Luna Maximoff (daughter) *Ahura Boltagon (nephew) *Azur (maternal aunt) *Mander (maternal uncle) *Psynapse (paternal cousin) *Triton Mander-Azur (maternal cousin) *Karnak Mander-Azur (maternal cousin) *Leer Mander-Azur (maternal cousin once-removed) Abilities Basic abilities Inhuman metabolism: Besides strength, Crystal possesses certain physical attributes that are superior to those of the finest human athletes. Her Inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Steven Rogers. Special abilities Elementalism: Crystal possesses the ability to mentally manipulate the four classical elements: earth, air, fire, and water. She does so by means of a psionic interaction with the substance on an atomic level. *''Aerokinesis:'' She can control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth, she can cause a dust storm; air with water, a typhoon; and air with fire, a firestorm. She is able to create a wind of tornado intensity, approximately 115 miles pe rhour. She has demonstrated the ability to control air as far away as within a thirty mile radius. **''Flight:'' She can summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight and the weight of others, enabling her to fly at high altitudes and speeds. **''Force fields:'' By controlling air molecules, she is able to psionically bind them together and compact them into a boundary to such a degree that matter cannot pass through. She uses this ability to various effects, including creating a field around her, allowing her to breathe while submerged in water and molten lava. She has also used this ability to deflect attacks and contain the atmosphere when the hull of a spaceship was compromised. She has demonstrated the ability to determine what may or may not pass through the barrier. *''Geokinesis:'' Crystal can control the various substances that make up common bedrock, including iron, granite, shale, and limestone. She can also cause seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. The extent of this power is unknown, although she has demonstrated the ability to lift the entire city of Attilan for a significant amount of time. **''Ferrokinesis:'' Her ability to control the earth extends to many metals that are naturally occuring, including iron, the extent of which is unknown. *''Hydrokinesis:'' Further, Crystal can control the movement of water to a certain extend through the manipulation of inter-atomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension and divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions. The maximum volume of water she can control at once is unknown, although she has demonstrated the ability to create a maelstrom large and powerful enough to trap at least a dozen individuals and brought down what was described as "a sea from the sky." **''Cryokinesis:'' Crystal's control of water molecules extends to all of its forms, including ice. She uses this ability most commonly in the form of ice blasts. *''Pyrokinesis:'' She possesses the psionic ability to manipulate fire, cause it to grow in size and intensity, and take any form that she desires. She can also douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. This fire burns only what she desires. *''Atomic manipulation:'' She possesses the ability to rearrange and manipulate the individual atoms of the elements that she controls to various effects. **''Electrokinesis:'' She is able to affect the electrons of the elements she controls, giving them an electrical charge. Once charged, she retains her control over the molecules, allowing her to control the flow of the electrical current. This includes the ability to summon lightning bolts from the sky. **''Hydrogenesis:'' She can cause hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the air to combine and form water molecules, summoning these atoms from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. This allows her to spontaneously generate water, even in a dry environment, provided oxygen and hydrogen are present. **''Magnetokinesis:'' She has demonstrated the limited capacity to manipulate the magnetic polarity of the metals she can psionically control. **''Thermokinesis:'' Her control over the elements at the atomic level allows her to increase or decrease their molecular motion. This effectively allows her to instantly heat or cool the elements which she controls. By heating or cooling her surroundings, she is able to survive environments of extreme heat or cold. Elemental awareness: Due to her psionic connection to the elements around her, she has the ability to sense things an ordinary human or Inhuman would not, such as how much moisture is contained within the air or other matter, being aware of movement in the air or water around herself, and being able to determine if a soil sample is not native to a particular area. Natural abilities Combat: Crystal has some training in hand-to-hand combat. Category:Inhumans Category:Inhuman Royal Family Category:Elemental manipulation Category:Aerokinesis Category:Flight Category:Force field generation Category:Geokinesis Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Atomic manipulation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Combat Category:Environmental awareness